


A Glass of Water (Cause you're so thirsty)

by Squantooooo (ColdToTheBone)



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i dont even know whats going on, made up flowers, many kisses, they love each other okay, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/pseuds/Squantooooo
Summary: Tidus can't sleep, but this time it's not a bad thing.





	A Glass of Water (Cause you're so thirsty)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secrets of Elvendale server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Secrets+of+Elvendale+server).



 

There’s crickets chirping outside, just outside his window. Their shrill sounds are comforting in the cool night. They a nature’s natural lullaby, but that’s not enough for Tidus, who found himself awake in the middle of the night with a parched throat, staring almost blankly at the ceiling.

This happens sometimes. When he has an unpleasant dream he tends to gasp for breath in his sleep. As a child he could recall the dreams with such clarity that he would be very visibly shook for a good while afterwards. Now, however, he cannot remember a single scene, but the emotions he felt linger.

It could be worse, he supposed. He could only count his blessings that the dreams didn’t overstay their welcome as they did as he was a child. Now, however, it felt so much harder to fall back asleep. It always was.

With a sigh that scratched his throat most unpleasantly, he sat up, furrowing his brows as he cleared his throat. After rubbing his throat with a delicate hand, he took a moment to take in the scene before him.

Scattered around him were his friends. Limbs were all tangled up, and hair was scattered all around. Tidus noted how much he would have to clean up afterwards with a slight grimace. He loved his friends, he really did, but with long hair and scales that stuck to their clothes it was a mess. And that didn’t even begin to cover it, and he hadn’t even gotten to calculate the dirty dishes and moved furniture and trash into the equation!

With a fond shake of his head, Tidus shakily got up. He wouldn’t have it any other way, really, despite all misgivings and misadventures.

He glanced at a certain water and fairy elf holding the each other in an embrace they didn’t mean to have happen but wouldn’t complain. While it was obvious to everyone around them that the two complimenting elves were head over heels for the other, the two of them didn’t believe it. Tidus almost gave a light chuckled as he entertained various ideas of what would happen in the morning. They were most certainly going to wake up to a pleasant surprise.

Then his line of sight moved onto another figure, a ways off from the red/blue duo. Tidus felt himself flush slightly as he etched the earth elf’s sleeping face into his memory, just as he had done with many faces the boy had made before.

Farran was certainly one of a kind. The two had met when they were young, so they had pretty much known each other for most of their lives. If asked, Tidus wouldn’t be able to pinpoint exactly when he realized he had developed feelings for the brunette, but he knew that they were always there. Perhaps not exactly romantic at first, but they had only continued to grow and change, just like their friendship.

Farran was his best friend, and he trusted him with his life.

With one last longing look at the earth elf, and then a quickly glance at the rest of his friends, Tidus made his way to his kitchen. He chuckled as he saw Johnny cuddling with Aira’s legs, whom of which was completely unaware as she clutched a pillow close to her chest and let out a loud snore that shook both their bodies.

 _Glass, glass, glass_ Tidus hummed in thought as he tried to navigate in the dark. Moonlight shone through the window, but it wasn’t enough as a light source. At the very least he didn’t get lost in the darkness and had to reach blindly into the darkness. At least, not as much as he would have otherwise.

He really didn’t want to search for a light switch, and potentially wake up his friends. If one woke up, then it was more than likely to start a chain reaction and wake up the others. At least he was more than used to waking up at odd hours of the night thanks to his forgotten nightmares, so he didn’t have to worry too much about causing any sort of ruckus upon waking.

Sira, on the other hand, was a loud groaner upon waking up, and was always restless as soon as she woke, shifting around constantly in attempt to fall asleep again. Sometimes it worked, but sometimes it didn’t and she was always grumpy for a while. Luckily, she was also a heavy sleeper, so she was the last one he had to worry about waking.

“Aha!” Tidus whispered to himself in triumph as his hand found the cool surface of a glass and latched onto it. He grinned as he started to make his way to pour himself some water, only to jump at a sudden voice.

“Tidus…?” Farran’s tone was laced heavily with sleep, but it was obvious who it was standing at the kitchen door, a dark silhouette rubbing drowsily at an eye.

Tidus felt his heart catch in his throat hearing his own name roll off Farran’s tongue in that tone. Despite all their years of knowing each other, he had never heard it like that, and now he felt his face flushing even more than before. Silently, he thanked the Five Sisters that it was dark and so it wasn’t visible.

“Y-yeah, Farran?” Tidus’s voice squeaked and stuttered as he tried to formulate a response. He cursed himself inwardly and his incapability to articulate his words when caught off guard like this.

Luckily or not, Farran didn’t seem to catch any implications, or at least didn’t mention them.

“What are you doing up?” Farran’s voice was clearer now, still heavily laden with sleep, but not quite as much as before. With each word spoken, it was a shred stronger.

“Just getting a glass of water. And you?” Tidus pinched himself alert, fully turning towards Farran. He felt his throat go more dry as he noticed Farran get closer, the soft moonlight reflecting off his skin, giving his dark brown eyes a soft and misty look and his hair a slight glow. He wasn’t prepared for this, not in the slightest. He almost whimpered at the sight, he had never seen his best friend like this before.

“Mmm, not sure.” Farran mumbled, moving to scratch the back of his head. “I just woke up, but a glass of water sounds nice.”

“Right. I can get them.” Tidus said, looking for any reason to keep his hands busy, even for just a moment.

Farran shrugged and went to sit at a counter as Tidus went to grab another glass and proceed to fill them both with water. Farran took his glass with a nod, a small thanks, and a smile, before leaning back a bit with the glass to his lips to take a sip. Tidus gulped, his hand tightening around the remaining glass in his hands before remembering to drink as well.

“I found a moonpond lily the other day.” Farran broke the newfound silence after a while. “I was out, looking for cicada shells, you know.”

Tidus chuckled lightly at his friend’s antics. He didn’t understand the significance of the flower, but if his friend found it memorable, then he would listen no matter what.

“You don’t know what a moonpond lily is, do you?” Farran asked, his eyes crinkling into a smile.

Tidus shook his head before taking another sip. He never did. Flora was never his expertise; it was fauna he excelled at.

“They’re really rare. They were my great grandmother’s favorite flower, the only reason why I even know about them. Apparently, a lot of them used to grow here in this area, but an invasive species wiped them right out. They’re also a turtle-duck’s favorite snack too, you know, so that didn’t help either, but I found one all by itself at the edge of a small stream. I can see why my great grandmother really liked them.” Farran explained, excited but keeping his voice low. “I want to show you. I think it’s still there.”

“Sure, sounds great.” Tidus accepted. “When do you want to go?” he set his glass down, licking his lips.

“How about right now?”

“Now?” Tidus asked incredulously, “But…” Tidus motioned in the general area of where all their friends were asleep.

“It’ll be fine! We’ll be back long before they wake up. And even if we don’t we can always leave a note.” Farran suggested. Tidus sighed, glancing at the door before looking at Farran.

He got up and retrieved a slip of paper and a pencil, Farran standing up with a bright smile as he did so. Crush or not, this boy was going to be the death of him. In the end, it was Farran that was going to do him in. He just could never say no.

Minutes later he found himself being dragged by the hand into the forest. While romantic in most subtexts, Tidus could barely let himself enjoy the warmth of Farran’s hand, could barely derive any pleasure from how nicely it felt to have Farran’s hand slotted into his own, because he was too busy cursing the humidity and the branches he stumbled over.

Farran, on the _other hand_ (ha), was right at home navigating through the forest. He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, ignoring bugs and any minor mishaps along the way.  But it wasn’t exactly the fairest of comparisons, because Tidus knew that while Farran thrived in the wilderness, Tidus was right at home with the water. As a water elf he held a grace that an earth elf certainly couldn’t compare to in the water. It was only natural because of their affinities.

With that in mind, Tidus took note to take advantage of that fact later in attempt to impress the woodsy boy.

After what felt like hours, which in reality was just several minutes of navigating through the mostly quiet forest, Tidus found himself at a small stream with Farran.

He blinked. He rubbed his eyes. He looked back. He blinked again. The stream was barely a stream, but more of a sad trickle against rocks, but then he saw it. A little higher, nestled softly in between some rocks, was a beautiful pale, almost translucent, blue flower. The petals, from this distance, looked very delicate despite being so huge in number on that one long lone stem, but he supposed many flowers shared the same fragility in appearance. Still, even from a distance he could tell it was beautiful.

“Is that…” Tidus’s words were even more silent than before, even though there was no real reason for it to. Still, he didn’t need to see or hear Farran’s answer because they both knew the redundancy of the question.

“You weren’t kidding.” He said. Then he took off to take a closer look at the flower, getting on his knees to do so. Farran followed and mimicked his actions.

Upon closer inspection, Tidus realized that the each petal had incredibly intricate details, each one different from one another. He also found that the small flower seemed to glow a bit, and at first couldn’t tell if it was the flower itself or the moonlight that shone on it. But as he went to touch a petal, the small flower seemed to brighten with life, becoming its own little light source.

“Woah…” Tidus said, awe deeply embedded into his voice. To his left, he heard Farran startle in surprise.

“It didn’t do that earlier…” Farran agreed, his own thought trailing off into the silence, going deep in thought as Tidus poked more at the small, and surprisingly bouncy, flower. He giggled slightly, grinning as he had his fun.

“Hey, Tidus?” Farran recaptured his attention, and Tidus turned to him curiously.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Did I mention why my great grandmother loved these flowers?” Farran asked. Tidus furrowed his brows in thought as he tried to recall their conversation from a while ago.

“Because they’re beautiful?” Tidus asked.

“No.” Farran shook his head as he glanced back at the flower. He gave it a slight nudge with a finger, causing the glow to grow ever so slightly brighter in comparison to Tidus’s touches.

“When my great grandmother was young, she was very popular and well liked, but after too many failed relationships where she wasn’t loved back, she decided to not to be in one for a long time, if ever. And it worked well for her for many years, rejecting proposals left and right, until she met my great grandfather. He had heard that moonpond lilies were her favorite flowers, and spent a long time preparing his confession. So he went to go pick some. When he did, he didn’t realize my great grandmother was already there, admiring the flowers. She watched in awe as he made his way through them, causing them to glow. She claimed that the flowers sung gently in the breeze as he paraded through, and when he left she went straight back to the village to find out why the flowers did as they did.” Farran said. “Eventually she got her answer. And later, when he went to confess to her, she was so shocked and surprised she almost forgot to say yes.”

“Moonpond lilies are a species of flower that reacts more to another elemental elf than an earth elf.” Farran said, almost wistful. “It’s said to react to a water elf in love.”

“In…” Tidus glanced down at the small bright translucent flower. “L-love?”

 _I knew I liked him a lot, but… L-Love?!_ Tidus felt a newfound blush take over his face. Still, a part of him knew that such an idea wasn’t impossible. They had already known each other for many years, so instead it shouldn’t have been such a foreign concept.

 _Does that mean he… Knows…?_ Tidus glanced nervously at Farran, whose face was near unreadable.

Farran, after a few moments, slowly turned to him with a newfound determination ablaze in his eyes.

“Stop me if I’m wrong.” Farran said, his words just as slow, as if he were trying them out. A tongue flickered at his lips, catching Tidus’s attention as he leaned in, eyes hooded and narrowed in on Tidus’s lips before one last glace at his eyes. “But I need to know…”

And ever so softly, their lips met in a tentative but tender kiss.

It was awkward, clumsy at first, the touch feather light, but as soon as the shock wore off, Tidus found himself wrapping his arms around Farran’s shoulders, hands grabbing at his brown locks to push their faces closer together, to relay the message that Tidus wanted this just as much, that the flowers glowed because of his feelings towards Farran.

It was like a swarm of butterflies had escaped him and surrounded the both of them as the lips moved against one another, slotting against each other perfectly as they were isolated into their own world. Tidus felt warmth encompass him, a giddy feeling run in his veins, causing his blood to buzz and to press even closer to the earth elf.

Tidus felt Farran smile into the kiss, and felt himself smile back into it as Farrans arms, once tentative with fear of rejection, wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling the water elf close and up almost completely into his lap. He began to laugh softly into the kiss, high from happiness, as Farran did as well. Soon they parted, though still very close, giggling like schoolchildren with breathless smiles on their faces as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“By the gods, you’re so beautiful, you know that?” Farran whispered against his lips. Tidus felt a happy blush fill his face.

“No, but I could stand to hear more.” Tidus laughed as Farran snorted and proceeded to hide his face into Tidus’s neck and blow raspberries across his skin, causing another shriek of laughter out of the blue haired boy.

“Okay okay! I give!” Tidus squealed, never relinquishing his hold on the earth elf. Farran leaned back with a goofy smile, and Tidus felt the urge to kiss it, so he did,

He leaned forward an pecked it, smiling even wider as he saw Farran’s smile go even goofier, then leaned back down again for a longer kiss, their arms trapping them close together again. Slowly, they began to lean farther and farther until Farran was laying on his back on the forest floor with a small and gently thud, and Tidus was on top of him, straddling him, as they continued to kiss, becoming more heated with every second that passed, until they had to pull away for air.

Sweet goddesses, Farran looked so beautiful staring up at Tidus as if Tidus himself had put the stars in the sky.

“You’re gorgeous.” Tidus whispered amidst their panting, and Farran grinned with a rosy tint of a blush that Tidus thought suited him very much. Then he moved an arm to Tidus’s face, moving stray strands of hair loosely behind one of his ears.

“Your eyes…” Farran started, voice even quieter that Tidus had to lean in to head better. “They reflect a man drowning in love, and the only one who can save him, is you.”

Tidus blinked, blushed, then turned away to laugh.

“Oh my god that was so sappy!” Tidus said in between bursts of laughter. “What the hell?!”

Farran only grinned cheekily as he pulled Tidus back close, letting Tidus’s head rest on his chest as Tidus shook with laughter.

“I’ve always wanted to say that to you, and so much more.” Farran said into his hair.

“Oh my god.” Tidus laughed into his chest. “I cannot believe this.”

“Well, you better believe it and get used to it, cause you’re stuck with me now. “ Farran said, kissing his forehead as Tidus turned.

“Yeah, I sure am.” Tidus agreed fondly. He wouldn’t have it any other way, he thought, leaning forward for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> when they get back everyone is still asleep and nazari is def in denial in the morning


End file.
